


Home remedy

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, General au, Hickies, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Vasquez you're so very attentive. Rhys doesn't deserve you hahah, dub con, hangovers, no bad wrong here kiddos just making it clear, well they went home drunk together and that's never a clear cut thing :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: My weak excuse to just write some smut :)Rhys and Vasquez drunkenly hook up, wake up hungover as shit. Vasquez has a few ways to help with Rhys' hangover when the painkillers don't work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun :D I've been saying I had more rhysquez on the way for a while but it's high time I actually got it out XD enjoy!!
> 
> Also on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/156371789480/home-remedy) :)

Rhys turned in on himself, bringing his knees up and scrunching his face as he became aware of an annoying pounding noise.

It took several moments before he realized the sound was the beating of his own heart, blood thumping in his veins as his head throbbed. Hangover. Yup. That's what this was. And a hell of a shit one, too. 

He contracted into himself a bit more before stretching himself out with a whimper of annoyance, and then pushed his face further into the softness of his pillow. He wanted painkillers and water and more sleep, but didn't want to move to get them.

He took immediate notice of movement next to him-- shocked through his headache- before the plastic of a bottle was being pressed against his arm.

“Here, drink.”

Rhys thought for sure he must be dreaming. Having something of a nightmare, or his hangover was just that bad. Either way it was far too early to hear _that_ voice manifested. Maybe he imagined it.

“Don't play coy, Rhys. I know you're awake. I've got aspirin too.”

At that his eyes snapped open, and he again froze at the vision of Hugo Vasquez, long time nemesis and arch rival, sitting next to him naked from the waist up and offering him some water.

Rhys nearly exploded from the bed, disappearing over the side in a gangle of limbs at the shock. The floor was cold on his naked ass, but he couldn't care less about that at the moment. He was grabbing his head with a pathetic whine for the hangover, looking up again as Vasquez was now leaning over to offer him the bottle.

“That's uh...quite a spill there. All right?”

“What… what in the hell… _what_.”

This couldn't be what it looked like. Rhys was naked as he sat in morning-chilled, plush carpet not his own. Vasquez, as far as he could tell, was also naked, and they were in an unfamiliar bed together. 

He couldn't help but note the little marks and hickies littered on the other man’s body, eyes lingering a bit too long on Hugo’s broad chest. He brought his focus upwards, realizing with a sinking feeling that it was obviously his own handiwork he was viewing. He had a particular fondness for just below the jaw, and Vasquez’ neck was covered in a splotch of marks from sucking kisses and love bites. He looked like he'd lost a fight with a Hoover.

Rhys gaped like a fish as he sat there, his own state of undress the least of his worries. “What did...how…”

He himself wasn't immune to a story of the night before, hickies sucked onto his hips and on his un-inked pec. His face grew red at the state of himself, coming to terms with the fact that they'd… uh… _enthusiastically_ hooked up last night.

He didn't let Vasquez fuck him, he figured, and he was pretty sure he hadn't fucked the other man at least. There weren't any particularly telling signs or aches as to that. But they _were_ both covered in marks and naked. There were no clothes on the floor of the room that he recognized either. “We didn't...no…”

“Hey don't start.” Hugo again held the bottled water out to Rhys, followed by a bottle of painkillers. “YOU picked ME up, Rhys. Gotta say… I am _very_ flattered. I always figured our little rivalry was healthy competition, but I guess it's not just my job you're after.”

Rhys huffed with a thinking frown at Hugo’s light chuckle. He hated to admit that that sounded like him. He also hated to admit to himself how very _not_ upset he was that he kind of liked what he was seeing leaning down at him right now. He distracted himself from _those_ matters by quickly taking the proffered bottles from his rival, opening the painkillers and draining the bottle of water in one go.

Hugo sat back up from where he'd been leaning over, and Rhys moved slowly, tentatively, back to perch on the edge of the bed. He massaged at the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember how he'd gotten to this situation. He heard Hugo sigh next to him, and he spared a look at the other man over his shoulder.

“So _I_ picked _you_ up, huh?”

“That I can _definitely_ remember.” Hugo's voice was borderline smug, though laced with pain from his own hangover. “You were persistent, I'll give you that. _Very_ persistent.”

Rhys felt his face redden further. He remembered going to the bar, drinking his sorrows in beer over having been passed over for the promotion that Vasquez had gotten. He also remembered that the other man had shown up at that same bar, and that initially he'd been furious. 

Had he messaged Vaughn about it? He specifically remembered Vaughn trying to talk him out of something, and a line of very angry emojis that hadn't deterred him. He didn't even want to look at his phone to see what damage he'd done there. Where was his phone anyways? Where were his _pants_? 

Damn, his head ached.

Let's see… He’d been drinking beer at that point, but this was _clearly_ a liquor hangover pounding in his head. Oh no… He didn't _actually_ try to pull off a seduction routine, did he? It was something he always joked about; sleeping with the man and then breaking his heart to _really_ play dirty. Nothing worse than an emotional scar. _That_ would show him.

Somewhere along the way he'd definitely gotten carried away and turned the joke into waking reality.

Drunk Rhys was a fucking menace.

He sat more properly on the bed, pulling a sheet in his lap with a noise of annoyance as he still massaged at his temple. “Do you have anything stronger for this hangover?”

He felt the bed dip and move, and snuck a glance to see the broad man leave the room. Hugo was wearing golden briefs-- great, so only _Rhys_ was actually nude at the moment- and the cybernetic man spied bruises on the man's hip that _clearly_ were the product of Rhys’ right hand. He felt heat in his cheeks at the discovery.

He laid back down against the pillows, letting the sheet stay pooled in his lap, and groaning a bit as the movement jarred his head. Well, whatever they'd done last night, there was no doubt in his mind it was enthusiastic at least. 

Dammit, though. _Really?_ This shouldn't have happened. He didn't even want to think of the work repercussions, let alone anything else. He couldn't even think straight for starters.

Rhys slung his arm over his eyes, wanting more sleep if he were being truthful, and also wishing he had a solution for whatever this was. It might have concerned him how quiet Hugo was being on the matter, but his head throbbed too badly to really think deep on it. Maybe the larger man was too hungover to gloat.

Silent shuffling and a dip of the bed at his feet told him his rival was back, but Rhys only grunted in acknowledgement, arm staying where it was.

“I've got more water, but not really much variety for the painkillers. Sorry.” Rhys didn't acknowledge him, and he heard Hugo set aside a new water and pill bottle in the covers. “You a ‘hair of the dog’ type?”

Rhys made a noise at the thought. “God, no.”

“Me neither.”

They sat in silence some moments, Hugo fidgeting somewhere near the end of the bed while Rhys tried to banish the headache with willpower alone. If the bed could just swallow him whole, that would be cool, thanks.

Hugo cleared his throat, deep voice reverberating in the room as he tentatively spoke. “...I know a good home remedy for hangovers.” 

Rhys peeked out from under his arm at that, attention grabbed as he made squinty eye contact with the man.

Rhys watched as Hugo slowly, slowly moved. He placed warm, large hands on Rhys’ calves through the sheet, watching the lanky man for any objection to the touch. Rhys, for all he cared, just watched with curiosity and interest both, wondering what the other man might do.

Encouraged by the particular lack of condescension on Rhys’ part, the broad man began smoothing both large hands up Rhys’ calves. The gentle motion felt good, the continued upward journey to his thighs exciting in a confusing way. Hugo’s hand settled on Rhys’ hips, rubbing circles into the skin there with his thumbs. It sent a jolt of interest _right_ to Rhys’ cock.

Well, that was… unexpected. But not at all unwelcome. Rhys’ body was decidedly on board with this treatment, wherever it went.

Rhys continued to watch with baited breath as to what the larger man intended to do as Hugo settled himself over Rhys’ legs. Carefully, slowly, eyes darting to his own with every new movement to gauge permission, Hugo slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal Rhys’ half-hard cock. 

Already, Rhys was breathing hard with anticipation. His greatest rival slowly treating him was doing great things for his arousal. Hugo’s fingers tracing his inner thigh, warm breath cascading over him as he got closer to Rhys’ body. It gave Rhys an idea of what the man had in mind, his heartbeat picking up intently. It made him stiffen easily, cock quickly growing hard on his thigh with Hugo’s attentions.

Rhys sucked in a quick intake of breath as the larger man took a firm, gentle hand to his cock, moving to give the head a flat pass of his tongue before licking Rhys’ full length. Rhys sucked in a surprised breath, cock flexing at the treatment, the neighboring skin enjoying the feel of Hugo’s beard against him while the man bathed his entire length with that strong, wet tongue.

“ _Aaaah_ ,” Rhys sighed out in pleasure, arm off his face and hands in the sheets next to his sides. He arched his head back into the pillow, legs twitching, biting his lower lip as the larger man’s warm tongue explored every inch of his girth. He had fully hardened under the ministrations, and he was throbbing with want for _more_. 

Rhys made an undignified noise as Vasquez hummed, a large hand on his flank as he paused to look up at Rhys.

“Good?”

“Yes, yes,” Rhys replied breathily, looking down at him with lust dilated eyes for the hope he'd keep going.

Hugo didn't let him down, humming contentedly to himself before sucking Rhys into his mouth.

“ _OOOH fuck yes_ ,” Rhys groaned out as the larger man swallowed his length. His hips lifted for deeper purchase in that hot mouth, though Hugo had a hand grounding him to the bed. Rhys’ own hands were in Hugo’s black hair, urging his head down on him as the man pulled back, starting an easy bobbing rhythm that made Rhys gasp.

The other man groaned in his throat, and the vibrations went straight up Rhys’ cock, thrilling the cybernetic man to no end. It felt so good, so goddamn good; his tongue and lips and mouth and those large warm hands on his hips keeping control of the thrusts he tried to give in ecstasy. And Hugo took it all, sucked down his whole length like a pro, swallowing around him even and making Rhys moan and whimper with the deliciousness of it all.

 _“OoooOOoh yeah_ …” Rhys’ voice wavered in pleasure, hands moving down to Hugo's head. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. Not long at all. A warm noise like a chuckle tickled his cock, that deep timbre working to his advantage, and Rhys felt like he was going to be reduced to a puddle of goo. It was just too good. Way too good.

“Ha...H-Hugo… I'm gonna- I'm gonna come- I'm gonna come-”

He gave the man as much warning as he could so he could pull off, but lusty, dilated eyes met his before Hugo went down further, nose pressing hard against Rhys’ pubic bone and throat constricting in a swallow around him. Rhys’ eyes widened and his cock gave a lurch in Hugo’s mouth as he realized the other man was intent on swallowing him down. The realization pushed him right over the edge, hips hitching and cock spilling down his rival’s throat as he shouted happy curses and moans in the room, writhing on the bed.

Hugo pulled off him after the last weak spasm of his cock, swallowing everything and spilling none. His lips were puffy and red, eyes nearly black with unsatisfied lust, but he didn't make a further move on the lanky man beneath him. He settled where he was, enjoying watching Rhys bask in the afterglow, knowing he'd put that blissed out, satisfied look there.

Rhys lay there catching his breath, mind blown (cock blown), heart thrumming with the knowledge that he more than enjoyed that from his rival, and he severely wanted _more_ from the other man, even as his cock was limp against his thigh.

Hugo lay on Rhys’ abdomen with arms folded under his chin, watching the cybernetic man with dark eyes and secondhand pleasure. He wore a grin like the cat that got the cream, and it sent pleasurable shivers up Rhys’ spine. He could get used to that look, that was for damn sure.

“You know, Rhys, I’m not against making this a regular thing, but it would be a conflict of interests if anyone found out. But it we kept it a secret…”

Rhys breathed out with a smirk, fully understanding what the other man was offering, and completely on board with the idea. Vasquez gave exceptionally good head, and he felt like this was only the tip of the iceberg. He was fully down to put this rivalry between them to bed- literally. Rhys was more than willing to explore this thing between them, and in every which way physically possible.

“Yeah…. yeah… That would be good.” The man laying over his thighs offered him an easy grin, and Rhys smirked down at his lazy lounging, flesh hand threading through soft black hair that got a pleased smile for the motion. “What else do you know that's good for hangovers?”

**Author's Note:**

> It was always lust, Rhys. You just mistook your infatuation for rivalry XD hahha
> 
> More rhysquez fuel for the fire hahha I'm surprised I didn't write a hate fuck fic XD Please leave a comment if you enjoyed :)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic master archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
